Inevitable Love
by yeajixneji
Summary: Mizuki is heart broken when she finds out that Sano has been set up on an arranged marriage. But its worse when Sano says to her that he loves that other girl. Five years later, her old friend Nakatsu arranges a reunion, and she is forced to face Sano.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter One: prologue

**Chapter One**: prologue

_PROLOUGE: _

_Sano said he would come, he promised. I told myself. I checked my phone, I was worried he was three hours late. Maybe this plane had faced problems, maybe there's just really bad traffic. It was early January, and it was freezing in New York City. The snow gently fell all around me. _

_I had been so excited to hear that Sano was coming to visit; now I attended a boarding school in New York City, and Sano was flying all the way from Japan to be with me. I checked her watch, it was 11:30, if Sano didn't come soon, and the New Year would pass. _

"_Mizuki?" _

_I turned at the sound of my name, thinking that maybe Sano had finally come. _

"_Nakatsu?" I asked seeing the bright yellow hair. _

"_Yea, it's me." He said, he smiled but somehow it wasn't his usually rowdy smile. Something was wrong. _

"_Nakatsu, what are you doing here?" I asked, "I'm supposed to be meeting Sano." _

"_That's why I'm here." He said, not looking her in the eye. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked cautiously, bracing myself for the worst. _

"_It's Sano." He said. "Um…" _

_Suddenly me knees grew weak, all color left my face, and I was suddenly aware of how cold I was. _

_Nakatsu, look worried but continued, "He told me to come here in his place. I'm sorry that I'm late, traffic in here is absolutely hell." _

"_Nakatsu, spit it out I can take it." I said my voice quivering. _

"_He's engaged." _

_I was silent, I walked over to the bench, I could no longer stand. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. "To who?" I said, so quietly I didn't think he could hear me. _

_He looked pained to see me in pain, "It's an arranged marriage, by this grandfather, and there is no way he can get out of it, he's marrying a girl __named Yuki __Takaomi, she goes to St. Blossom and is a year younger than us." _

"_Why couldn't he tell me himself?" I said, I was crying now, I was hurt he wouldn't even tell me to my face. _

"_I have a note for you." He said, handing over a crisp white envelope. _

_It read… _

_Dear Mizuki, _

_As Nakatsu probably told you by now. I'm engaged. _

_It's an arranged marriage, and it can't be helped. _

_But I love her. _

_I know that this is for the best. _

_We would've never worked. _

_We were only a high school fling. _

_You live in America and I live in Japan. _

_Don't cry over this, this isn't your fault. It's mine. _

_I'm really happy with Yuki. _

_I wish that one day you can find someone that will make you just as happy. _

_I'm going to marry Yuki, in about five years, after University._

_I hope you will come to my wedding. _

_I wish I could say we could stay friends, but I know that is impossible. _

_You know I did love you once. _

_I don't regret anything. _

_Find happiness Mizuki. _

_-Izumi Sano_

_Nakatsu stood over me and watched me read the letter. When I was done, I was too stunned to move or to say anything, I couldn't even cry again. He pulled me up into his arms, he was warm and friendly. Why couldn't I have fallen for Nakatsu? Then I cried on this shoulder, in the distance I heard the fireworks from the Empire State Building. _

_It was going to be a hard New Year. _

* * *

_Okay so i love Hana Kimi? I mean who doesnt? LOL. This is just an experiement, If you like it please say so. I will continue the story! I'll write one more chapter before I ask for reveiws! Thanks _

_yeajixneji_


	2. Chapter 2: Moving On

* * *

Chapter Two: Moving On

**Chapter Two: **Moving On

The first three months were really hard for me, but it was bearable because Nakatsu stayed with me, but he couldn't stay with me forever. He stayed a week, and then he had to go back to Japan.

After he left, I went back home, thinking that being close to my friends and family would help ease the pain that I felt. But at home I realized that it held memories with Sano. He had been to my house many times, last summer and during break when I attended Osaka.

It hurt to think about Osaka, I had so many memories there, with people other than Sano, but it was hard picturing Osaka without him, so I put my years at Osaka in the very back of my mind, never thinking about it.

Julia, I loved her, as soon as I got off the plane from New York, she held me in her arms and let me cry all my anguish, and stayed with me at my worst moments.

I finished my senior year of high school in L.A. with Julia.

* * *

(Four Years Later)

I tossed my true blue had into the sky, so high it came one with the perfect sky. Today Julia and I were graduating from UCLA.

I felt free; I was opening a new chapter of my life. And with this chapter I was determined to forget about the past and move on.

I ran to meet Julia; she embraced me in a tight hug. I could see that she was bursting with excitement.

"MIZUKI!" I heard someone call, I tuned to see Nakatsu, but without his signature bright yellow hair.

I let out a little scream of joy and ran to give him a hug. Although I didn't keep contact with anyone from my Osaka days, Nakatsu was someone I talked to, emails, and texted almost everyday.

Julia smiled at the sight of Nakatsu, "So monkey, where's all that yellow hair you were so proud of?" she asked, as soon as the usual greetings were over with.

"The coach made me get a hair cut" He said, putting his hand through his now short hair.

Julia ran her hand through his hair, "I think I like this style better." She said, smiled and turned looking for her parents.

I stared at the both of them, they reminded me of Ron and Hermione from the Harry Potter series, they were obviously crazy for each other, they were just hiding their feelings. I smiled, I imagined my two best friends getting married, and having kids. It was a nice thought.

* * *

I looked at the now empty walls, of my room in the apartment Julia and I had shared since sophomore year at UCLA. It looked to bare without all the posters and pictures. I smiled; I remember all the wild parties and all nighters studying for finals that happened that came with going to college. These memories were going to be treasured.

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said, picking up a picture that fell out of one of my old textbooks.

It was Julia and Nakatsu. They looked nervous.

I gave them a odd look, wondering what they were up to.

"Mizuki, I knew Nakatsu was going to be here today." Julia said avoiding my eye.

"Oh really?" I said casually, I was actually thinking they were planning on eloping in Las Vegas or something, why was it a big deal that she knew Nakatsu was coming. It didn't matter to her.

"We planned a surprise for you." Julia said slowly, as if choosing her words carefully.

"A surprise," I said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes…" Julia started.

Nakatsu cut her off. "We have three tickets to Japan, and one of them belongs to you." Nakatsu said, cutting to the chase.

"Oh…" I said. I didn't know what to say. What were they thinking, I wasn't going to Japan and they knew it. "Why?" I asked.

"You say you're over it, but I see your hurting everyday. I see that your smile doesn't reach your heart. There is still a part of you no matter how small that hasn't fully recovered. I can't see you like that anymore. It hurts me." Julia said, bursting into tears.

I stared at my hands. I was still holding the picture I had picked up. I could see that the picture had creases from being folded and folded again. It had been crumpled and flattened out. I flipped to see the picture even though I knew what was on the other side. It was a picture of me and Sano, after his first high jump match in the United States, about five years ago. He had won first place that day and broke his personal record. We had looked so happy, so in love, my heart ached. I could feel the tears threatening to come out. But I would let them, I held them in.

"Avoiding Japan and your friends isn't going to help you feel any better. We all miss you. Kayashima asks about you and Nakao is being a drama queen and fuming mad that you don't call or visit. I know you don't want to remember. But what about your friends from Osaka, do they not matter to you anymore? Have your forgotten all the good memories you've had with them. Sano wasn't the only good thing about Osaka." Nakatsu said.

I burst into tears at the sound of his name. "Don't say his name, I said in between tears."

"Forget him! Remember your true friends. Remember Noe, Sekime, and Nanba? Your friends, although it's been five years, they haven't forgotten you. Have you forgotten them?" Nakatsu nearly yelled.

I cried, my heart was hurting like it always did when I thought of 'him'. But I knew Nakatsu was right. I was avoiding my friends, because they were related to Sano. But it was unfair to them, and it was unfair to me. Sano wasn't going to run my life anymore. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. I took a deep breath.

"Your right," I said. "Let's go to Japan."

* * *

My plane landed in Narita Airport two days later. I took in the polluted air of Tokyo. It felt good to be back.

We grabbed a taxi and headed to our new apartment, about an hour away from the airport. But since it was Tokyo it took us two hours.

Nakatsu and Julia took care of all the details, since last year. Nakatsu had found me and Julia a nice, clean, and cheap two bedroom apartment in Tokyo, which was a miracle. It was convenient since it was near his apartment that he shared with two players from his soccer team.

He had even found me a job. He didn't need to find Julia one, because Julia had a gift for languages. She already spoke five, English, Japanese, French, Spanish, and Chinese, and she had gotten a very good job at Sony as a translator.

I had always loved animals, and I was going to work at vet's office, since my father was a vet it was an easy job that paid well. Then once fall came, I planed enrolling at Tokyo University to become a vet like my father.

I was going live in Japan, for about five years. Or until I finished school or Julia was offered a job in the states.

Nervous as I was. I was excited and proud of myself. I had conquered my fear. I had come to Japan. I could've seen Sano at any moment. I knew the meeting was inevitable.

But I stood bravely in my new room, staring out the window, staring at all the ant like people below. One of them could've been Sano. I felt like throwing up, I was so nervous and scared. But I took in a deep breath; I was going to be brave. I smiled.

A new chapter of my life had really begun.

I'm really happy with the feedback i got from this story! ) Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you like/ dislike about it!

Until Next Time!


	3. Chapter 3: An Invitation

Chapter 3: An Invitation

_**Chapter 3: An Invitation**_

The next day Nakatsu arrived with some news for me. He had told all the old Osaka buddies of my return, and they had arranged a five year reunion, bringing back the whole gang. And that included Sano.

"He might not show. He's just invited." Nakatsu said, in a rush, as if to get all the words out, to make it less painful for me.

"I see." I said. "Well I want to see the others… and Sano isn't going to stop me."

Nakatsu looked surprised at my response, and so did Julia who was standing behind him. But what Nakatsu said to me back in America had really stuck to me. Sano wasn't going to get in the way of me and my old friends.

All throughout the next day Julia and I went shopping for hours looking for the perfect look. Nakatsu came along to carry our bags, or that was his excuse but I think he just wanted to spent time with Julia. Julia had decided on something sexy, a black pleated mini skirt, with black with white stitching ankle boots, and layering a silver tank top over a black one and had put her hair up in a messy bun that said I don't care but I look hot look. But I knew if I dressed like that I would everyone there a heart attack so I toned it the sexiness down a little bit, in a deep purple mini dress that hit just above my knees. It wasn't to low cut but it hugged my figure so the guys knew that I was for sure a girl, it left my arms and half of my back. I accessorized by layer long strands of white pearls and black peep toe pumps. I kept my hair down which reached three inches past my shoulders down in a wavy cali beach girl way, my hair pulled back with a black rhinestone studded headband. But we decided to keep the makeup simple and natural, we still had our California tan, and so we just put on some eyeliner and mascara and we were out the door.

We had taken such a long time getting ready that we were already a half our late.

My heart pounded out of my chest. We had decided to have our reunion at a club. Nakatsu had taken care of all the details. It was at this new club downtown in a private party room. I stood at the entrance of the club, as the bouncer checked for my name on the guest list and checked my ID to see my age. When he let me in I thought I was going to have a panic attack.

"Julia. I don't think I can do this." I yelled over the loud thumping music, holding my black beaded clutch as if to strangle all my anxiety into it.

But Julia grabbed my had and gave in a tight squeeze and led me to the private room. Julia walked into the room before me. I could hear everyone greet her, and then she came out and gave me a thumbs-up. I exhaled, I hadn't even noticed I been holding my breath. Sano was not here.

I smiled and walked in after Julia.

There was an awkward silence as everyone took in my appearance. This was the first time they had seen me all dressed up like this.

It was Kayashima who broke the silence, "Your aura says your a nervous wreak up your pleased to see us." Then he smiled, and walked forward to me and engulfed me in a hug. "It's good to see you Mizuki." He had gotten taller; he was good head taller than her now. But most everyone was taller than her, she was only five three. She was glad that he had not changed much, he was still the same old Kayashima, able to see ghosts and peoples auras.

Kayashima seemed to set everyone off. And soon Mizuki was engulfed in hugs from all her old friends. Most of her friends didn't change much.

Sekime was the same except his hair was different, and was working as an engineer for Honda and engaged to a very pregnant Rie. She had accompanied him, and they looked so happy together, it made me jealous.

Noe was working at writing his first manga series. "I'm writing it about you Mizuki. A girl who is inspired to come and live in a all boys school."

I laughed at this. "Don't you need my consent Noe?"

"Of course, that's why I brought all the paper work," Noe said taking out a thick stack of papers.

I laughed, he was serious.

Namba came kissing my hand. "Why Mizuki you're even more beautiful than I remember." He said in flirty way.

I giggled. "Oh my Namba you haven't changed at all."

Namba told me of how after high school he had gone into modeling, which I knew of course, you couldn't walk a block in Tokyo without seeing his picture and recently he had been cast in a new drama coming out next month.

But who surprised me the most of Nakao. He had grown quite tall since the last time I had seen him. Before we had been about the same height but now he towered over me, about five nine. His voice had grown deeper, and he had lean muscular body. His hair was styled in a more manly mature way. That wouldn't have looked good on the old Nakao but was perfect on this one. He no longer looked a like a pretty boy who looked like a girl but a very handsome (hot) man. But he still had the same smile and girly behavior towards me. He commented on my dress and my hair. After high school he had went to college and had found his true calling in being a stylist. He was even on TV shows in fashions do's and dont's and dressed celebrities for all occasions. But the biggest surprise of all was that he had brought his girlfriend a Korean model/ singer Miha who was working on her first Japanese single when she met Nakao and they had been dating for over a year.

He was no longer all obsessed Namba but worked with him as his stylist for many of his photo shoots. They were best of friends now and the high school crush had long since blown over.

I had made my rounds and talked to everyone. It had taken me and hour. It was now 10:30. I sighed relieved. No one had mentions Sano and he was two hours late. There was no way he would show up now.

* * *

I looked for Julia. She was at the other side of the room obviously being harassed by Namba. He was flirting with her, touching her hair and kissing her hand. Julia was the only one that had rejected Namba and that had made him more determined to get her. I saw Nakatsu fuming with jealousy, back up Julia and kick Namba in the shins. Shouting something I couldn't hear and then lead Julia out of the room and unto the dance floor. I smiled. It would be long now.

Kayashima and Noe asked for a dance so all three of us went out to the dance floor and danced. It was fun, I had never hung out with them like this even when I went to Osaka, we had obviously all grown up, we had all changed, but we still had fun together.

Soon Namba and Nakao with his girlfriend joined us, and in five minutes a huge crowed had gathered around us and we were having the time of our lives.

But I was starting to suffocate; I wiggled out of the circle and headed towards the bar. Soon Julia had followed me and ordered us both drinks.

"Wow. This is some party." Julia said sounding out of breath.

"Yea I know." I said, taking a sip of my drink. "I'm so glad I came. I didn't realize how much I missed them till today. And hey I saw you dancing it up with Nakatsu."

"Hey he was just saving me from Namba. No biggie." She said, her already flushed face turning redder.

"Uh-huh. Sure. If that's what you want to tell me." I said with a sly smile.

* * *

It was around one AM when I could feel Sano's presence in the club. Don't tell me how I knew, but my arms were covered in goose bumps and my head started to spin. But I wasn't the only one who sensed his presence. Kayashima looked into the crowd, knowing the presence of a familiar aura. We had all gathered back into the private room having drinks and snacks, and everyone was having a good time.

Then he walked into the room, Sano Izumi. My heart stopped beating and all was silent in the room. I knew that everyone knew what had happened between me and Sano. I could see Nakatsu ball up his fist, and Julia put her hand on his knee stopping him from pummeling Sano on the spot.

The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Again it was Kayashima who broke the silence. He stood up and greeted Sano and ordered him a drink. And again he set everyone else off, and everyone ran to greet him and tell them of their success. But I stayed back, along with Julia and Nakatsu. They had been with me when Sano had broken my heart and they death glared him with all their might.

But I just sat in my corner of the room. There was girl on his arm that I hadn't noticed when he had walked in because I was so focused on Sano. But this girl was petite shorter than me even with straight black hair, full lips, big eyes, and a pale face. She looked like a Japanese porcelain doll with classic features. She was a classic Japanese girl every parent would want for their sons. I was awed by her flawless complexion and beauty. So this must me Yuki. I felt ugly in her presence. She looked so good with Sano, as if they were physically made for each other.

Sano looked different too. Five year could really change a person. He had grown taller and he had his hair in a different way, he had made it spike up but the biggest difference was that although to everyone else Sano had looked serious and unapproachable Mizuki was able to tell kind and playful nature of Sano and was able to see that side of him in whatever situation. But now I couldn't see any warmth and love in his eyes, and when he smiled at his old friends, it wasn't the same smile that she had remembered, five years could really change a person.

I took in a deep breath. I was going to be the better person, I stood slowly, my knees were weak and almost gave way. But I was strong; I was really, really and truly going to get over Sano. And I knew the first step to that was approaching him.

Julia and Nakatsu looked shocked, but followed me all the same.

"Sano," I said, I could barely hear my own words my heart was thumping so loudly.

He turned, and looked shocked to see that I was actually talking to him. "Mizuki," he said. He looked as nervous as I was.

"It's been a while." I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Yea I know. It's good to see you." He said, and he held out his hand.

I stared at his hand more a moment. And then shook it. I felt a electric shock flow through my hand, into my arm and then my brain and it all my will power not scream out in shock and pain.

"How are you?" I asked, trying to make small talk. Then I realized the whole room was silent.

"I'm good." Sano said. "This… this is Yuki my fiancé." He said acknowledging Yuki who was standing beside him.

"I know." I said, looking at him straight into his eyes.

He looked shocked. He had obviously had not been expected my to behave this way. Yuki held our her hand towards me. Again I hesitated, but shook it.

There was an awkward pause. Then he pulled out a thick white envelope from his pocket.

"I can't stay long. Yuki needs to be home." He said, avoiding my eye. "But I wanted to give you this." And handed me the envelope, it was a wedding invitation. I opened it, the wedding was to be the last Saturday of July.

"I hope you will be able to make it." He said. "It mean a lot to me."

I was at a loss of words. "Sure. Yeah. Why not? We're friends right." I said, the hesitating before I said friends.

"Yeah, friends." Sano said. Then he looked at Nakatsu hoping for forgiveness, cause I had given it to him. But Nakatsu only glared and looked away, as did Julia. "Well I got to get going." He said, and left with Yuki.

As soon as he was out the door, the room was silent looking at me expecting me to break down. I put the invitation in my clutch. "Hey, you guys are killing the mood. More drinks, on me!" said I in a cheerful tone. This seemed to cue everyone and all were ordering drinks and more snacks.

The rest of the night was fun, drinking and dancing. Dancing and drinking. By the end of the night I was completely drunk, I knew I had too much to drink but after Sano's surprise appearance, it was all I could do to keep my self from breaking down.

**_well thats that end of Chapter 3! I hoped you all liked it! I love all the feedback i get back! keep leaving me reveiws! More on the way! update again sometime this week or next. summer break! _**


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Side

_**Okay. So I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I love all the feedback I get from this story! Well this is a little twist to the story! Now you get to hear Sano's side of the story. Enjoy**_**! **

My heart was breaking. He hid behind a tree in New York City. Watching her tears fall. I saw her in Nakatsu's arms. Jealousy and sadness pounded with every beat of his heart.

But I knew I was being selfish. I was the cause of each one of those tears. As she cried the into the New Year, I restrained my impulse to run to her and hold her in my arms. To kiss her to tell her the truth, but I knew this was better than the truth.

Then I turned and left. She would never know. This was better than the truth.

* * *

_Four Years Later. _

I wiped sweat from my brow after my daily evening jog, while checking my voice messages.

_Three New Messages_

_New Message "Sano! It's me! (Yuki) We need to go to the bakery tomorrow for the cake! Don't forget! I'll send Parker over to pick you up! Don't forget! Okay!" _

_Press 1 to repeat. Press 2 to delete. Press 3 to Save 2 _

_New Message "Sano! It's your father. Would it hurt to call once in a while? With the wedding in the end of July and Olympics training and all, I know you're busy. But make some time for your family. Let's go have a drink. Call me back!" _

_Press 1 to repeat. Press 2 to delete. Press 3 to Save 2 _

_New Message "Hey Sano! It's Noe! Well I'm sure you've heard, but in case you haven't Mizuki's in town! Nakatsu has planned a reunion party! It's going to be this Saturday. It's going to be at Thirst the new club downtown. Its starts at 9 PM sharp! We'll be in the private room! I hope you can make it. Oh and bring Yuki! See you there!_

_Press 1 to repeat. Press 2 to delete. Press 3 to Save 3 _

So Mizuki was in Japan. Now that the ten thousand mile distance was gone, it was harder to forget her. It had taken four years to stop thinking about her. To get over her, to forget her smile, her laugh, her lips…

I needed a nice hot shower.

I turned the water as hot as it would go… I stood as the hot water burned my skin.

* * *

"Honey, I heard about the Osaka reunion party this Saturday." Yuki said one afternoon during lunch. "Are you going to go?"

"What? How do you know about that?" I asked startled.

"Rio told me of course! Her brother is invited you know." She said, picking at her salad. "Well are you going to go? I've dying to go to that club. All my friends said it's like the new hot spot."  
"I don't know. I'm thinking about it." I said.

"I heard it for that Mizuki girl. Ugh, what kind of crazy person dresses up as a boy and goes to a boy's school. Talk about creepy stalker." She said, finally pushing her salad aside.

Her comment made me pissed. "Shut the fuck up." I said as I got up. "I'm done eating."

"Gosh what got into you?" She said flipping her hair. "Well I'm going shopping can you watch David?"

"Okay. Sure." I said and took David by the hand and led into the nursery to play LEGO with him.

David was already three years old. He was already saying sentenced.

I thought David was a ridiculous name for a full Japanese boy who had never step foot in America. But Yuki had said English names were all the rage in Japan and 'everyone' was doing it.

He didn't look like me at all. He mostly took after his mother, Yuki. He had all the classic Japanese features that she had. But his hair never seemed to like to stay tidy, he got that from me.

I was overwhelmed with all the wedding plans. And as the clock ticked away seconds and the day got closer, the more I wished it wouldn't come.

The truth was I didn't want to marry Yuki. She was actually everything I hated to see in a girl. She was too self-centered, cared too much about her clothes and hair. She spent most of her times gossiping with her friends and spending her parents money. She carried me around like a trophy husband and it made me sick.

Yuki Wakamiya, was the daughter of Kugyou Wakamiya who was the founder and president of the Paradise Hot Springs Resort all over Japan and other parts of Asia. So in other words she was filthy rich.

My grandfather from my father's side had set up an arranged marriage for me the day I was born. He had been friends with the Wakamiya family for years, and always dreamt of uniting the family through marriage. Of course I wanted nothing to do with it, I had Mizuki after all.

But one night my grandfather was having a party, and he had invited the Wakamiya family. He kept giving me drink after drink all night. Until I was thoroughly and completely drunk, by the end of the night I didn't know my right hand from my left. And then I passed out to wake up in my room naked and Yuki next to me also naked.

I grimaced as I thought of the past.

* * *

"_Sano, she's pregnant and the baby is yours." My grandfather told me. _

_My heart sank. "What? She can't be!" I said. _

"_Well she is. And as a man you have to take responsibility." He said. "You're going to have to marry her." _

_I couldn't breathe. I had nothing to say. I knew what my grandfather had said was true. What was I going to tell Mizuki? That I cheated on her and I got another girl pregnant? "Do I have to marry her now?"_

"_Of course not," he said. "You need to go to college and have a career. You now what kind of family she comes from? You need to make yourself worthy." _

"_I understand." I said. I stood and left the room, a needed a long bath to think. What was I going to tell Mizuki? It hurt to think about the pain I was about to cause her. I hated myself for being so stupid so weak for alcohol. I knew it had been a set up. I knew I shouldn't have taken all those drinks. I was stupid and now I was paying the price. _

_I took out a piece of paper and wrote lies. Then called Nakatsu, I was supposed to meet Mizuki in a week for New Years. But I would send Nakatsu in my place, he would be happy to do it. I would send him with the note. I knew Nakatsu would probably beat the shit out of me and I would take it. Cause I needed something to take my mind off the pain in my chest. The pain in my heart. _

* * *

"Daddy…" David cried, pulling at my sleeve.

"Yes David?" I said, looking down at his young face. Although it was this same little boy that had ruined my life, I still couldn't help but love him. He was my son, and I would give my life for his.

"Tired." He said, rubbing his round eyes.

"Okay, let's go take a nap." I said, and picked him up and laying him down on his bed. As I turned to leave he grabbed on to my sleeve.

"Don't go daddy." He said, already half asleep.

I did as he said sitting and watching as sleep consumed him. I sat watching for an hour more. I was flooded with memories. Mizuki had said the same thing. "Don't go." Those days back when they shared a dorm, she had grabbed his sleeve and told him not to go.

Then I made a decision. I would go and see her, at the reunion. It didn't matter if it was going to break my already broken heart to tiny pieces. It didn't matter if I didn't even deserve to be in her presence. I just wanted to see her face. To see that she was well, that she was happy. Obviously she had moved on, why else would she be back in Japan. She was with Nakatsu. A pang of jealousy hit me, but I shook it off he didn't even deserve that. I had cheated on her left her and hurt her, I was lower than dirt.

I called Yuki to tell her that we were going to the party and the babysitter.

And went to go sit in the tub, I needed the mental strength if I was going to survive.

* * *

To me the next two days went by quickly. I hardly remembered what I did, something about the wedding menu and gift registry. By the time 9 PM rolled around Saturday night I doubting by decision. And of course like always Yuki was late, getting ready.

By the time Yuki was ready to go it was already 11 PM we were already two hours late. But our babysitter had to be home by 11 so we were out of a babysitter. I called Shin but he was on a date and my dad was out of town. So we had to drive David to Yuki's parent's house, and that was an hour drive. So by the time we got to the club I was extremely aggravated and four hours late.

As I entered the club I was sweating through my shirt, I was so nervous. Yuki put on her fake quiet friendly girl persona and walked beside me taking my arm. I could feel presence in the club, goose bumps covered my arm, Even the club was filled with tons of people I could feel the tension in the air.

I headed towards the back of the club into the private room. As soon as I walked in with Yuki on my arm, it became dead silent. I couldn't even see Mizuki, she must've been hiding somewhere in the corner.

I didn't know what to say or how to greet everyone. It was Kayashima who talked to me first and broke the silence. Then the rest of them followed and greeted me with smiles on their faces. But I still hadn't seen Mizuki. I knew that usually when it came to me, so was a professional avoider. But I just wanted to see her before I left.

Then as I was greeting Nakao I heard my name being called my Mizuki. I turned shocked.

"Mizuki…" I said. I knew shock was readable on my face. But she looked so damn hot. I had never seen her dress like this before in a sexy short purple dress and her hair long hair flowing down her back. Her legs seemed endless in heels and her body was sexy and nicely toned. I had a mini heart attack.

"It's been a while." Mizuki said, obviously forcing a smile on her face.

"Yea I know." I said, "Its good to see you." And I held out my hand, just wanting to touch her, to be friends.

For a moment I didn't think she was going to shake my hand, she just stood there staring at my hand, and finally she shook it. I felt the electric current run through my hand, I had missed that feeling the chemistry between us.

"How are you?" Mizuki asked, obviously trying to be polite.

"I'm good. This…" I hesitated, "This is Yuki, fiancé."

"I know." She said, while looking straight into my eyes.

I was shocked. She had some balls to say that to me. She had really moved on, and that was what I had come here to see. Yuki held out her hand, and with a second of hesitation Yuki shook it.

While they were shaking hand I finally noticed that Julia and Nakatsu were with her. I saw Julia holding Nakatsu's hand, and his face was red and the free had been balled into a fist. I could see that all that was keeping him from beating the shit out of me was Julia. I should've known they would end up together. Back at Osaka I knew that Nakatsu liked Julia, despite his actions. He was a like a little kid, and he still expressed his feelings by picking fights with them.

After they finished shaking hands there was a slight awkward silence.

"I can't stay long. Yuki needs to be home." I said, taking out an white envelope from my pocket. "But I want to give you this." I handed her the wedding invitation.

I saw her read the invitation. "I hope you will be able to make it. It would mean a lot to me." I said.

She looked at me in a strange way. "Sure. Yeah. Why not? We're friends right." She said, with a slight pause before saying friends.

"Yeah, friends," I said repeating her words. We had been friends once, a long time ago. It had been fun, we could be friends once again, we could leave the past behind us and move on. Obviously she had. Then I looked at Nakatsu hoping that we could be friends too, but he only glared and looks away. "Well I got to get going." I said and saying goodbye to the rest of the crew, I took Yuki by the hand and left.

Of course Yuki was unhappy we left after only a half hour and kept complaining the whole car ride there. So I told her I would make reservations there for her bachelorette party, and she shut up.

After I dropped Yuki off at home, I needed to blow some steam so I drove to one of Yuki's dad's many resorts and checked in.

A hot spring was just what I needed to get my nerves straight.

My heart was pounding hard still and my hand still tingled.

See her was a lot harder than I had expected.

_**Back to Mizuki next chapter!Tell me if you liked this, Sano's point of view. If not I won't put it up anymore. Sorry for the rated PG13 language! --;; until next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Suprise!

Chapter Five: SURPRISE!

I woke up the next morning with a major hangover. I was still wearing the same clothes as the night before and apparently I had made it back to my apartment but passed out on the bathroom floor after puking my guts out. Because that's where I woke up, on the bathroom floor with chunks of barf in my hair, lovely I know.

I slowly got up… I needed a shower, but first I needed something that would kill this hangover. And for me that was a nice hot cup of coffee.

As I was making coffee I realized I hadn't seen Julia. We usually had our post party coffee together; unless she hooked up with someone, but she usually told me before going off somewhere. I racked my brain trying to remember if she had said anything the night before. And then I remembered Sano and quickly chose to forget everything that happened last night.

I went to Julia's room to see if she had made it to her room.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled at the sight in front of me.

Cause there on the bed, naked her Julia and Nakatsu. Naked and cuddling. Did I mention NAKED!

I quickly covered my eyes.

"Um… Julia… Nakatsu…" I said. "Wake up."

Julia stirred. "Ugh… five more minutes…" She murmured.

"Wake Up!" I said a little more urgently. This only caused Nakatsu to throw a pillow at me.

"You think you're cuddling a teddy bear?" I said, this was way to surreal. "Open your damn eyes you loser."

I saw Julia's eyes glance open, and then close. And wildly does a double t take. Then she screamed, jumped back and grabbed her robe to cover herself. At this point Nakatsu had woken up, and realizing what happened covered his eyes until Julia was decent that looking around frantically for his own clothes.

Then they went at it.

"What drugs did you put in my drink?" yelled Julia.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" yelled Nakatsu.

"Obviously you did, or this would've never happened!"

"So you're saying I wanted to sleep with you?"

"Of course, why would a woman want to sleep with a monkey? If not drugged?"

"That's not what you said last night!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You seduced me to bed!"

"As if…"

I watched amazed as they fought. It was hilarious. Then I started laughing. At first it just a giggle, but as they went on it just became funnier. Soon I was on the ground, holding my side, trying not to pee my pants, and laughing so hard I could've made a hyena jealous.

Finally they noticed me laughing and turned on me. "You think this is funny?" They said at the same time.

I couldn't answer I was laughing so hard. Finally when I had to stop because it was hard to breathe I handed Nakatsu his boxers, because he looked ridiculous trying to cover himself with a bed sheet, and started to laugh again at the sight of it.

By the time I had finished laughing they were both fully dressed.

"I totally saw that coming." I said and received glares. I let out another spout of laughter and went to get coffee. I was so glad to have friends who could cheer me up even if they didn't intentionally.

* * *

I was showered and dressed in clean clothes and me and Julia were having a heart to heart over brunch at the local 'American style' diner.

Julia buried her face in her hands, slightly ashamed but mostly embarrassed. "I can't believe that just happened." She groaned.

"Aw come one. I t couldn't have been that bad." I said jokingly. "Why? He couldn't handle you?"

"Actually…" She said, "He totally took control. And knows all the sensitive…"

"Oh my god." I said, covering my ears. "Too Much Information!"

She smirked. "You asked for it."

"Well are you guys going to fall in love and get married?" I asked.

"To him?" Julia said. "Ew. No."

"Oh stop being stubborn." I said. "You like Harry Potter. Nakatsu is Ron, your Hermione. Your guys fight and bicker. Get jealous. And deny your feelings, but in the end you guys will end up together. So let's not go through seven long books, lets speed things up."

"Wow, you are a nerd." She said. "Plus it's not like that. We were both wasted last night and Nakatsu has a girlfriend."

"Hermione say what?"

Julia pushed her food around. "Nakatsu is dating his team manager. They've been going out for like two years."

"What?" I said. "I don't remember him having a girlfriend!"

"That's because he never told you." She said. "He thought after Sano, you know, he didn't want to put salt on the wound so to speak."

"That little dick!" I said. "When I get my hand on him…"

"What am I going to do?" Julia asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nakatsu has a girlfriend. He just cheated on her with me." She explained. "I am lower than scum. Even if we were both completely drunk, that doesn't make it right. This is real life, not Hogwarts. There are consequences to face."

"Then I am so glad…" I said giggling, "I have nothing to do with this!"

Julia threw a strawberry at me and laughed.

* * *

The 'Julia and Nakatsu' scandal was fun for a while. And it distracted me for about three days from what really happened that night.

Julia and Nakatsu made a pact to never tell a soul and pretend like it never happened and made me take part. And after that, it was as if nothing had happened.

So now with my distraction gone, I sat alone in my room at my desk with Sano's wedding invitation.

_Mizuki-_

_You are here by invited to the wedding of Izumi __Sano and Yuki Wakamiya. _

_On July 31__st__, 2007 at the Tokyo Four Season Hotel Ballroom._

_1:00 PM Sharp. Please don't be late._

_Please RSVP by July 20__th__, 2007. _

_We hope you can make it to our joyous celebration!_

I read the fancy writing over and over again, contemplating if I was going to go. I had said I was going to go, I couldn't lie. 'That's not the first lie you told him.' said my conscience. So I made a PRO/ CON list.

_PRO:_

_01. I said I would go. _

_02. Will mean I have truly gotten over Sano_

_03. Free Food_

_04. Open Bar_

_CON:_

_01. Have to watch Sano get married to another woman_

_02. Have to see them kiss_

_03. Food will probably taste bad_

_04. Only high light the fact that I am still single_

_05. Have to Yuki in a wedding dress, probably looking gorgeous_

_06. Jealously issues_

_07. Have to pretend to be having fun. _

At this point the CON list was out weighing the PROS.

I stared at my name on top of the invitation. He had addressed it to me before hand. He genuinely wanted to be friends.

"I opened my desk drawer and pulled out 'the letter'. It was wrinkled, torn, folded, and smudged. But I could never throw it away.

"_But I love her… I'm really happy with Yuki. I wish that one day you can find someone that will make you just as happy. I'm going to marry Yuki, in about five years, after Universiy. I hope you will come to my wedding."_

I re-read the note. He loved her, not me but Yuki. I couldn't do anything about that. So now I had to move on. He was a 16 year old boy when he claimed to be in love with me. But with hormones running wild, it couldn't have been love, lust maybe, but not love. But science proved girls to mature two years faster than boys. And I had been in love, no doubt about that. But now I needed to move on.

Over the past four years I claimed to have moved on. But never fully. Now I could prove to my family and friends that I really had moved on. I was going to go to that wedding.

* * *

_**Funny beginning serious ending! Until the next chapter! **_


	6. Chapter 6: A Visit From the Stork

For the next two weeks I had a hard time sleeping, every time I closed my eyes I could see Sano and Yuki having their first ki

For the next two weeks I had a hard time sleeping, every time I closed my eyes I could see Sano and Yuki having their first kiss as a married couple. Even worse when I fell asleep I had a dream…

_Sano stood at the end of the aisle, looking handsome in a white tuxedo and waiting for his bride, which wasn't me. I sat in the crowd, watching him, willing him to look at me, to turn my way. And all too soon the music started, and Yuki walked down the aisle looking beautiful in white, but they had eyes for only each other. It got to the part where the priest asked, "If there is a reason these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your piece." And in all the movies the heroin would jump through the doors of the church and yell to the world the whole world her undying love for him and that he couldn't marry her, the wrong girl. Then he would come to his senses, and leave other girl at the alter and hold her in his arms and they would kiss that would end all kisses. But unfortunately that isn't what happened in my dreams. I stood up, but my voice was gone, I jumped and waved my arms but I had become invisible. No one could see me, no one could hear me. And right before Sano kissed the bride, he looked my way, I thought maybe he had come to his senses, maybe he would leave her and come to me… but he just smirked as if mocking me and then kissed his new wife. _

Every night I would wake up in could sweat. Unable to breathe, the wind knocked out of me.

* * *

"Hello?" a boy said over the phone, thousands of miles away.

"Gilbert?" I said, into the phone. "It's me Mizuki."

"Mizuki how's Japan?" He said, "Hey isn't it late there?"

"Oh, its only 12:47 AM." I said, "I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind.

"Sano related thoughts?" he guessed.

"Yea… he's getting married in three weeks." I said.

"I know… Julia emailed me and filled me in." he said.

"Oh… well I can't sleep, I keep having these horrible dreams of him getting married. You have a solution for me right?" I said. Gilbert was like my shrink, whenever I had a problem he always had an solution, most of the time he gave better advice than Julia.

"Was there ever a time when I didn't?" He said, chuckling. "Well since Julia emailed me I've been giving it a lot of thought. And I have found the perfect solution."

"Do tell." I said.

"You and I both know that you have to go to this wedding. Its kind of a like a release from your past, but that doesn't make it any easier. You need to go with a date of course, play the jealousy card. Even if Sano is getting married to some other girl, I know from your guys past history he will be jealous." He said, and paused waiting for my reaction.

"Well where am I going to find a date?" I asked, knowing he already had a plan, but playing along to his game.

"Well I solved that piece of the puzzle too…" he said, "I have a plane ticket with my name on it saying I will land in Japan next Tuesday."

"No freaking way!" I said excited.

"Yup, I Gilbert will escort you to the wedding." He said.

"Oh my god, I am so excited now. It's been such a long time!" I said, "Now that I know that you will be my date I can sleep in peace. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, now get some sleep. You need your beauty rest, I don't want to take a tired old hag to the ball!" he said.

I laughed, "Fine, thanks again."

"Sweet dreams." He said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Mizuki!" Julia screamed.

"What?" I yelled through the noises of the hair dryer.

"I just threw up in the sink!" She said frantically.

"Ew, we use that sink when cooking." I said.

"NO! This is a big deal!" She screamed. "I think I missed my freaking period."

"Holy shit!" I said, finally turning off the hair dryer.

"I know! We were so wasted I don't know if we used protection!" She said.

"Wait!" I said, "So it's Nakatsu's baby?"

"Don't jump to conclusions! We're not even sure if I'm pregnant yet!" She said hysterically. "But can you please buy the test for me?"

"What? Why me?" I said.

"I can't do it!" She said, tears brimming in her eyes. "Please."

I had always been a sucker for tears. I sighed, "Fine, I'll be back in twenty minutes. While I'm away go have something to eat."

I put on some shorts, an old UCLA T-shirt, and grabbing a baseball cap to cover my half dry hair.

"I owe you one." Julia said.

"Hell yea." I said and grabbed my wallet and left.

I didn't want to go to the mini mart near our apartment so the neighbors wouldn't gossip. So I took a bus and got off at the fifth stop and went into a drug store.

I scanned the shelves and took about three of the most expensive test they had.

As I was heading towards the register I wasn't watching where I was going, because I was reading the back of the box. When I ran into someone and we both dropped everything we had.

"Shoot." I said, "I'm totally sorry." And I bent down to pick all the stuff up.

"Oh it's no big deal." The guy said and did the same.

We both reached for the same test and our hands touched and I was startled at the tingle I felt. I looked up at him… _shit_. I thought. _It's Sano, just my fucking luck._

Sano looked stunned to see me. I picked up the test and stood up as did he. We both stood there for a long awkward minute.

"So…" I said, trying to break the awkward silence. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, to buy some cold medicine for my so… friend's son." He said holding up the children's flu medicine. Then I saw him eye the pregnancy tests I held.

"Oh, these aren't for me." I said quickly.

Sano looked as if he didn't believe me so I quickly changed the subject. "Its okay if I bring a date to the wedding right?" I asked, pausing slightly before saying the word date.

"Yea sure, but I need to know soon if you're for sure." Sano said, apparently the word date had no effect on him. "Yuki wants to know the final number for the wedding."

"Oh I see." I said, and another awkward moment passed.

"Who are you bringing?" He asked casually.

"Oh remember Gilbert?" You met him once that summer. He's coming to visit tomorrow and he agreed to be my date." I said.

"Gilbert…" Sano said thoughtfully.

"Well I got to go, someone's waiting for me, see you at the wedding." I said, paid and got out of there without waiting for a reply from Sano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy shit. I'm fucking pregnant." Julia said after the third test said positive.

"We need to go see a doctor." I said.

"Holy shit. I'm fucking pregnant." Julia said again, this time tears coming down her rosy cheeks.

I hugged her and she cried on my shoulder.

"Nakatsu deserves to know." I said.

"No." she said into my shoulder.

"Why? It's his kid too. He needs to know." I said.

Julia broke away from me. "Absolutely not, we are not telling Nakatsu!" she said sternly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Then he's going to want to do the right thing and marry me." She said. "I don't want anyone to feel obligated to marry me. That would be a loveless marriage, I would rather have my baby grow up without a father than have he or she was divorced parents." She said. Julia's parents got divorced when she was in third grade and spent her childhood going from one house to the next, spending one holiday with her mom the next with her dad. Ever since then she had been strongly against divorce.

"Okay I understand…" I said and hugged her again.

"Holy shit, I'm going to be a mother." Julia whispered.

"And I already know your going to be damn good one." I said.

After an hour of crying, Julia decided to stop feeling sorry for herself and took action. We called the doctor and scheduled and appointment and we watched chick flicks and ate ice cream and chocolate for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day we went to go pick up Gilbert from the airport. We made a signed that said "GILBERT" and held the sign like in the movies.

When we saw him, I ran to him and hugged him. Taking in the scent of old people and airplane food, but I was happy all the same. "I missed you so much!" I said.

"Me too." He said.

Then we quickly went to baggage, and then drove to the apartment.

"I hope you don't mind the couch." I said.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said nonchalantly. "By the way Julia, when were you going to tell me you were pregnant?"

"WHAT!?" Me and Julia both said.

"How did you know?" I asked, amazed.

"Oh my god, don't tell me!" Julia said, "Your gay!"

"No Julia, I am not freaking gay." He said. "I'm studying to become a doctor, I took a course on pregnancy last semester and you show all the signs of a newly pregnant person. You unconsciously keep touching your belly and you avoid running or bumping into things. Plus you have the crazy look of desperation and joy."

"Wow." I said. "You're extremely weird."

"Shut up." Gilbert said, "Let me guess, Nakatsu's the father?"

"How did you know?" Julia asked.

"A little birdie told me you guys hooked up." He said.

I smiled guiltily. But Julia was smiling and laughing, the happiest I've seen her in a long time.

* * *

_**A weird twist to the plot!! Enjoy! Till next time! **_


	7. Chapter 7: A Public Debacle

**PART 01: SANO'S P.O.V. **

I was bored out of my mind, as I sat in what seems like thousandth bakery while picky Yuki had to talk to each baker for an hour and then fret over whether he was good enough to make her glorious cake. The last three weeks had been utter hell. Not only that I had to sit through the movie 27 Dresses seven times in a row, while she and her friends took notes on how "Americans did their weddings" and then there were the fittings. The wedding dress fitting (which she wouldn't let me see so there was really no point in me going), the bridesmaid dresses, the flower girl, the ring boy (our son), groomsmen, mine and the parents. But that's not even half of it; I had to go with her to like fifty different caterers, sit through four hours of gift registry, flowers, seating arrangements, decorations, music, and more. Other grooms didn't have to do anything, but Yuki insisted that I spend every moment with her. I hadn't trained for weeks and I was getting restless.

And now I sat here in the bakery, bored out of mind.

I stared absently at the pictures of cakes on the wall; to me they looked like all the other ones I saw in the other bakeries. My thoughts wondered to Mizuki, which is what I usually think of in these situations. She had looked so hot that night at the club, she wasn't so innocent anymore.

I couldn't help but think that if I was getting married to Mizuki she wouldn't be making this big of a deal and be is picky.

This was probably God's way of punishing me for cheating of Mizuki.

I sighed, thinking of yesterday.

Mizuki was buying pregnancy tests; she said they were for someone else. But isn't that what all women say? I really wanted to believe that she wasn't having sex with other men. When we had been going out she had said that she wanted to stay a virgin till she was married. So they had never had sex, but had her morals changed? Was she not the same Mizuki that he had known and loved? Still loved.

I was frustrated, so I went outside to have a cigarette. I knew it was a horrible thing to do, smoke, but I couldn't help it, the stress of the wedding and Mizuki being back in Japan was just all too much to take.

* * *

**PART 02: MIZUK'S P.O.V.**

Julia, Gilbert, and I decided to go out to dinner in celebration of Gilbert's first time in Japan, which called for real Japanese sushi.

Julia and Gilbert chatted about names for the baby.

"For a girl I think a name like Gloria, Hannah, or maybe even Abby would be good." Julia said.

"Come on be more creative." Gilbert said, "Name her like Apple or Star or something."

"EW, heck no." Julia said.

"What are your thoughts for a boy?" Gilbert asked.

"Hm…" Julia said, "Daniel, Zac, Josh, or Blake."

"I like Blake." Gilbert replied, "Hey isn't that Sano?" Pointing straight ahead.

"What where?" Julia said.

I followed the direction of Gilbert's finger.

"No, it can't be…" I said, "Sano would never smoke, he's an athlete." But the more I watched, the more certain I became that it was indeed Sano. I walked closer, it couldn't be Sano, and he could put his high jump career in jeopardy from smoking. Soon I was only three feet away from him, and Sano was turned away so he didn't see me but now I was positive that it was Sano.

"IZUMI SANO!" I yelled furious.

He jumped startled and turned to see me. He seemed even more surprised to see that it was me that call his name so loud in public. He held the cigarette loosely in this hand. He was caught red handed.

"Hello, Mizuki." He said.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked.

"Um… smoking…" he said, avoiding eye contact.

He didn't even have the nerve to make up some ludicrous lie. I was so mad, how could he? I was so angry I couldn't control myself; I went straight up to him. I looked him straight in the eyes and slapped him across his face.

He looked stunned. He just stood there saying nothing. His cheek red from my slap.

I didn't feel bad one bit. Instead I was just madder, because I didn't get a reaction.

"I can't believe your smoking. Aren't you training for the Olympics? Didn't you promise me five years ago that you would win gold in high jump? Was that all empty promises?" I screamed at him. "Even when you left me… I still watched every high jump competition you were in and kept track of your record. I'm still your number one fan. I can't believe I wasted all this time…"

I was fuming pissed, cigarettes were one thing I couldn't stand, my favorite grandfather died when I was in fifth grade because of lung cancer due to smoking. He knew that and yet he was smoking right here in front of me.

"Say something damn it." I yelled.

He was just avoiding looking in my eyes, the cigarette still in his hand. I slapped him again, from anger, not just from the cigarette but from all the anger and pain I had kept pent up for five years.

Then I heard I scream, apparently Yuki had witnessed my second slap.

"You bitch. Who the hell do you think you are?" She screamed. "I am going to sue your ass off!" She took out her cell phone.

"Hell no." said Julia, and took her expensive iphone and threw her phone on the ground.

Then they went off it, both girls screaming their heads off. I actually felt bad for Yuki; no one can ever win against Julia.

Then all of a sudden Nakatsu appears out of no where, and stood next to Gilbert, trying to understand what the hell was happening.

Then all of a sudden, Yuki out of desperation, because she was obviously losing this verbal battle threw her heavy tote bag, with her wedding binder and various wedding stuff at Julia, and it hit her square in the stomach.

She fell, clutching her stomach in obvious pain. I ran to her, and then called 911.

"You bitch!" said Gilbert, "She's fucking pregnant."

Yuki just sneered and said, "That's not my problem."

Seriously the nerve of this girl, I stood up and slapped her straight across the face.

When she raised her hand to slap me, she was stopped by Sano. "That's enough." He said. "Yuki we should go home."

Then he looked at me, his face was blank. I stared back at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Mizuki, those weren't empty promises. I will win gold and I'll stop smoking." He said, and then after a moments silence, he said, "Thanks."

And then he took Yuki by the arm and then he left.

* * *

After of what seemed like forever, before the ambulance came. Julia's face was pale, and worry lines her face. I held her hand the whole time, telling her over and over again that her baby was going to be fine

Gilbert took care of Nakatsu; he was in shock after finding out that Julia was pregnant. Of course we didn't tell him that he was the father, which was directly against Julia's wishes. But I suspected Nakatsu knew the baby was his.

Once the ambulance came, I rode with her to the hospital while Nakatsu and Gilbert took a taxi. I was really scared for Julia; I knew that she always wanted to be a mother. Even though it was unexpected, Julia really loved the baby that grew everyday inside her.

Plus this might be her last chance, her mother had a hard time getting pregnant something was wrong with her fallopian tubes, and it was only by lots of fraternity treatments and a miracle that she became pregnant with Julia. And the doctors said the Julia would most likely inherit that from her mom.

Once we got to the hospital they had me and the guys wait in the waiting room while the doctor took a look at her.

"Who is the father?" Nakatsu asked seriously.

Gilbert and I just looked at each other. I hoped Gilbert would know what to say, because I certainly didn't. But Gilbert looked just as confused as I felt.

"Um… it's not in my position to say…" I said hesitantly.

"Don't give me any bullshit." He said. "Just tell me, am I the father?"

Before I could say anything Gilbert said, "Yes."

"I knew it." He said, and put his hand through his hair. "I'm going to be a father."

"Um, no your not." I said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You might have given the sperm to create that baby, but Julia doesn't want you to know or ever find out." I said.

"What? Why?" he said.

"She knows that the first thing your going to want to do is get married." I said.

"Well yea, that's the right thing to do." He said.

"But that means your forcing yourself into the marriage." I said, "You know her parents got divorced, she thinks that if you guys get married the same will happen to her."

"But… its not like we can't over time learn to love each other." He said.

"So you don't love her now?" I asked.

"You know me better than that Mizuki," he said.

"Yea… I do." I said, but I want to hear it come out of your mouth.

"I love Julia." He said, "Happy?"

"Yea… I am… Now you need to confront her!" I said.

"She scares me still though," he said, with a laugh. "But I guess that is one of the things I love about her, that she scares me shitless."

I laughed, "Hey I'm still scared of her too.  
"Me too," Gilbert joined in.

And we all three laughed, and for a second forgot our troubles.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kamiya," Said a slightly balding middle age man.

"Hello doctor, I'm Mizuki and this is Nakatsu and Gilbert." I said.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that Julia is just fine and that no harm was done to her baby. There is just some bruising but that should be gone in a couple days." said the doctor.

"That's great!" I said.

"She will be ready to leave in about ten minutes, but I want you to make sure that she stays in bed for a couple days, just in case these stomach pains continue. And make sure she gets some food, she has eaten in a while." He said.

"Thank you doctor." I said.

* * *

_**End of seventh chapter. Two more chaps till the wedding! Lets see what happens next!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

That night I couldn't sleep once again, because of all my anger I had talked without thinking

That night I couldn't sleep once again, because of all my anger I had talked without thinking. I had been so stupid. I had told him my dirty little secret. I didn't even tell Julia that I secretly went to all his meets that were in California and that I watched all his other meets on the TV or internet. I saved all his articles and paid to have magazines shipped from Japan. He was my secret obsession; I was still his number one fan.

I groaned out loud and screamed in my pillow. I was so embarrassed, I wanted him to think I had forgotten him, playing it cool, but I had totally blown that.

I rummaged through my closet and in the very back safely hidden amongst old year books and sport equipment was a black leather scrapbook with Izumi Sano stitched in white on the cover. In the first two pages was carefully had written scores and records of Izumi Sano starting from when he first started high jumping, and the rest of the scrap book was filled with photos, articles, and facts about Sano. It was completely stalker status. I had started it when I first discovered Sano, and since then could never stop. I tried throwing it away, but I just couldn't. I couldn't deny the fact that Sano's skill was still admirable, even if he was total jerk.

I flipped through the pages and stopped at the most recent article. There was a picture of Sano jumping. This was why I couldn't stop, he looked so graceful and peaceful in the air.

I shook my head; I needed to clear my head. Grabbing my keys and my wallet I quietly left the apartment and into the cool dark night.

* * *

The next day I decided to visit an old friend.

So I dressed up a bit, to show off the new and feminine me. I dressed in dark blue ripped up vintage skinny jeans and silver pumps, toped with a light-blue short sleeve lacy blouse with a thick black belt in the middle. I pulled my bangs back but my hair was kept in loose curls.

I knew I was really going to shock Umeda.

I walked through the gates of Osaka High School. Although it had been about six years, it still looked exactly the same. I walked around the track, remembering all the events that had happened there. I walked past the library and the classroom. They were all filled with good memories. It all made me smile.

I knocked on the door of the health room.

"School doesn't start for another two months." Umeda said. "Go away."

I smiled, he hadn't changed at all. Ignoring his comment walked in. "But it's your favorite student." I said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He barked his back towards me.

"Aw, can't a girl visit her favorite school doctor?" I teased.

He spun around at the word girl, he doesn't have many girl students after all it being a boys school. At first it looked like he didn't recognize me, which wasn't a surprise because the last time he had seen me I was dressed as a boy. Now I had boobs, it was a pretty big change. I let him soak the image of the new me in.

"I just can't get rid of you…" He said sighing.

But I could tell he was secretly glad to see me. I smiled and hugged him. He was all stiff and trying to act cool, but I knew that that was his way of hugging back. Anything else would've been weird for Umeda.

I laughed and sat on one of the beds. "Wow, brings back memories huh?" I said.

"Yes, not pleasant ones." He said, going back to his papers.

"Oh, stop it; you know you enjoyed our talks." I said.

"Oh yes, very much." He said sarcastically.

I laughed, "How have you been?"

"Its been okay." He said, "Nothing exciting."

"Are you ever going to settle down?" I asked. "Get married?"

"Did you forget that I'm gay?" He said.

"I mean get married with a guy. Everyone is doing it in the states now a day." I said.

"Do I look that old to you? To settle down, have kids and read them stories to sleep?" He said. "I don't think so."

I laughed; it was true I couldn't imagine him a father.

"So what did you want?" He asked.

"A nice visit." I said.

"Please, you never came for a nice chat. You always came when you were having some kind of emotional stress." He said, getting me a cup of coffee.

I smiled; this was why I could always count on Umeda. No BS straight to the point. "Sano's getting married," I said.

"I know. He sent me an invitation. Why on earth he did so I have no idea." He said.

That surprised me too. "So you see my dilemma." I said, and then I told him what happened the other day in the street.

He just laughed. "I hope you video taped it."

"It's not funny," I said.  
He lit a cigarette, I groaned. He ignored me and blew smoke in my face. I coughed, "Give me some of your wisdom, sensei."

"What wisdom?" He said, "Isn't the answer obvious?"

"If it was obvious I wouldn't be here huh." I said.

"You have to stop that wedding." He said, taking another inhale of his death stick.

I snatched the cigarette out of his mouth. "I can't do that." I said.

"But you love him, he loves you. What's stopping you?" He said, taking out another cigarette of his white lab coat.

"That he doesn't love me." I said.

"Well from what you tell me, he still loves you." He said. "I don't know why he is marrying this girl, but that not for me to find out. That's all you."

"But…" I started.

"No buts, you need to go Nancy Drew on his ass." He said.

I laughed, "Please don't talk like that you sound ridiculous." I said.

Then he did something weird, he smiled at me and rumpled my hair. "You still a little boy." He said.

I smiled, and for the rest of the day we talked about our lives of the last five years.

It was relaxing, almost like old times.

* * *

"Have you been eating right?" Umeda asked. "You look really thin?"

"I lost my appetite." I said.

"Wow, that's a new one." He said, "You usually can't up the fork down."

"I think its stress." I said.

"Well you need to eat, this could turn into something serious." He said, looking concerned.

"Aw! You do care!" I said.

"Yea yea, don't flatter yourself." He said.

I laughed, "I promise to eat a full burger and fries." I said. "Happy?"

He laughed, and just rumpled my hair.

* * *

The next day Julia and I did some retail therapy. Actually it was the only thing keeping her from hunting down Yuki and killing her. Of course I hadn't told her that Nakatsu knew about his, their baby, or I would share the same fate as Yuki.

Although I have to admit, watching Nakatsu and Julia was like watching a TV comedy.

Nakatsu would freak out at every little thing, but would try not to make it obvious.

As we were looking through some clothes at a clothing store, I would tell see Nakatsu tailing us, dressed as a homeless guy. It was actually quite funny.

We were in a cute little kids clothing boutique called Shine, when we ran into none other than Yuki herself.

"Oh my!" She said, with obvious fakeness, "What a JOY to see you here!"

"Um… hello," I said hesitantly.

Than all of a sudden she came up and hugged me. This psycho girl was hugging me.

I could see that Julia was just as confused as I was.

She finally let go after what seemed a forever of awkwardness.

"So I hope that you all the nonsense are forgotten, and I really hope that hope we'll be able to come to our wedding." She gushed.

"Um… I guess." I said.

"I would rather shoot myself in the head a thousand times." Julia muttered.

Yuki just smiled at her, "I wasn't asking you to come." She said in a fake sing sound voice.

I could see that Julia was getting pissed; I grabbed her arm, and held it tight. But before Julia could punch Yuki in the face, Nakatsu came out of no where and escorted her away. Obviously worried about the baby, considering what happened the last time.

"Okay, well see you than." I said.

Trying to leave politely, I didn't want to want to stay much longer.

"Well I just CAN'T wait till the wedding." She gushed, holding my arm, not letting me go. "We are just SOOOOO in love."

Gosh I thought, put salt on the wound. I just smiled, and pretended to care.

Then all of a sudden a little boy came and grabbed Yuki's hand.

"Oh where are my manners?" She said. "This is my son, well or should I say OUR son." There was an evil glint in her eyes as she said this.

"Me and Sano's son," She said, "Isn't he adorable? He just turned FOUR."

Suddenly the realization hit me. This kid was four, if you included the nine month pregnancy time; this kid was 'created' five years ago.

Suddenly I felt dizzy. Sano had sex with Yuki when he was going out with me.

He had cheated on me.

He had created another being, while I was in America, only thinking about him.

"Ugh, I think I need to go now…" I said, quietly. I didn't even have the strength left to fake a smile.

Yuki just smiled, and laughed an evil laugh that could make all wicked step mother's jealous. That's the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

_**Hey! Another Chapter! I am so happy that so many people are enjoying this story! I hope that you guys like the story so far! lets say about two more chapters till the wedding! kkkk Please summit reviews! And sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors!  
**_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Guilt

**CH 9: Guilt **

_Sano's POV_

The flash of blue-cloudless sky seemed to last an eternity before the soft thud of the mat. The beauty of high jump had finally come back. That moment of clear endless sky, the moment I loved so much, for some reason had faded over the years… now it was back. It was because she was back, because Mizuki was back and she still had faith in me.

I got up off the mat and my coach handed me a towel and patted me on the back.

"Izumi way to go, better and better everyday, at this rate you'll win Japan a gold medal for sure." His coach said. "Now head home and gets lots of rest."

"Okay coach." I said, and headed for the locker room.

"Honeeyyyyyy!" Yuki called from behind me.

Damn it, I thought and quickened my pace. Hoping to reach the locker room before she could catch me.

Too late-

"Babbyyyy!" Yuki said, grabbing my hand. "It's date night!"

"I can't. I have to rest, I'm training." I said, trying to shake her off. But she gripped my hand even tighter.

"I already made reservations at that new Italian restaurant!" Yuki whined, "My parents are coming too!"

I sighed, "Fine, but not too long okay?" I said.

"Of course," she said with a satisfied smile.

So instead I headed home to shower and get ready there.

* * *

I came o0ut of the shower to find all the change of clothes I set out gone. I wrapped a towel around my waist in search of my clothes.

"Looking for something?" Yuki voice chirped from somewhere.

"Yuki where's my clothes?" I asked.

"In the bedroom, come and get it!" She said.

"Yuki, stop it, we're not in high school anymore!" I said.

"I know, in high school I didn't' look this damn good." She said, dropping her robe to reveal a lacey black bra and thong set that barely covered her at all.

I couldn't help but stare; after all I was a man.

"Baby lets go to bed." She purred, twirling a lock of her long black hair with a finger walking towards me.

"No… I can't… dinner." I stammered, she was close enough to touch now…

"I lied, there is no dinner…" She said. Stroking my bare chest with a finger, tracing the each defined muscle. "Lets go to bed…"

"I can't… David." I couldn't look at her, I was so tempted.

"He's not here, he's on a play date. We have the whole house to ourselves for the next three hours." She grabbed my hands and led me to the bedroom.

"I can't" I said, while letting her lead me to the bedroom. She pushed me upon the bed, and she got on top of me.

"No, stop it!" I said, and pushed her off me.

"Why?" She cried. "Why don't you fucking love me?" Tears started to fall from her eyes. She looked so defeated and helpless, a side of Yuki I had never seem before. "I'm sorry I'm not her, but the fuck am I supposed to do?"

I couldn't help it, I reached out and gave her a hug, letting her cry in my arms.

Than she kissed me, with fiery frustration and anger, and I couldn't help but kiss I back.

I didn't know what I was doing. My mind was screaming at me, don't do it! Stop! But my hands had a mind of its own, it reached and undid her bra, and I started to kiss her neck, and hot tears kept falling unto my hair. She reached to untie my towel.

The phone rang…

"I should get that." I said.

"No…" She said. "Let the machine get it…"

It rang and rang.

"BEEP, its Yuki and Izumi! Leave a message!"

"BEEP, Sano you fucking bastard. Mizuki's in the hospital and where the fuck are you? If you don't get your sorry ass down here I'm going to hunt you down and hit you ten times harder than I planned…"

I jumped up. I grabbed my towel.

"Sano don't go!" Yuki said.

I looked at her, "I'm sorry…" I said and left the room changing quickly.

I was a horrible person.

* * *

I ran into the emergency room, and ambushed by Nakatsu.

He rammed me up against the wall, with a fist full of my shirt.

"You bastard… It's all your fault." He said.

I just stood there, knowing that it was probably true.

Julia came over and put a hand on Nakatsu's shoulder.

He looked at her and let go of me.

"What happened?" I asked.

They both just stood and glared at me. Obviously I wasn't going to get an answer.

Finally after a long moment of silence…

"She's one of those people who don't eat when their stressed. But with me getting pregnant and everything else that has been happening I haven't been noticing that she only eats one meal a day. Plus she's been studying like crazy for mid-terms, and she found out some shocking news today that just exhausted her body; physically and mentally." Julia said.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"The doctor said that she's fine. She needs to rest and eat three whole meals a day. Sleep early, sleep in, and no stress." She said, "And that means you need to stay away from her."

I didn't have anything to say. No I had nothing to say.

We just stood there in awkward silence.

* * *

Sorry! I haven't updated in like forever! But I have been getting so many good comments! Thanks a lot! Well I'm a junior now, and lots of AP classes = homework! Gosh… I'm trying! Sorry if I don't update for a while!


	10. Chapter 10: Friends Are Forever

**Chapter 10: Friends are Forever**

_Julia's POV:_

I stared at Mizuki's blank and peaceful face. I just didn't understand how she could love Sano even after all he put her through. It made absolutely no sense at all; for the past hour I had listened to her murmur Sano's name over and over again.

Mizuki sure was a good actress. Pretending to be happy all these years, but inside she was still broken. And I, her best friend haven't even noticed. I felt tears form; I used the back of my hand to wipe them away. The baby gently kicked, as if it also felt my pain, my failure as her friend. I patted my growing belly, "Little Baby, don't worry, everything's going to be okay, its Auntie Mizuki, you know her, she doesn't let anything get in her way."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Why the heck are you talking to your stomach?" Nakatsu said, half joking half serious.

I smiled, "They say that a mother should talk to the baby in the womb, it'll help build a relationship between mother and baby."

He started at my growing belly intensely, after a few minutes I started to feel uncomfortable.

He knelt down to be eye level with my big belly. He patted my stomach, "Little Baby, this is dadd… I mean Uncle Nakatsu. Don't worry; when you finally come out of there, your mother will take good care of you, I know it. Now don't give your mom too much trouble, there is already enough trouble in the outside world." He said, with all seriousness.

I felt the baby kick a little, was it possible that the baby just knew who his or her father was already.

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet?" He asked, standing up again.

"Not yet, I think I'm going sometime next week. I just haven't had the chance." I said.

"Can I go with you?" He asked.

"What? Why?" I asked frantically.

"With Mizuki like this, Gilbert climbing Mt. Fuji next week, I just don't want you to be by yourself." He said.

I smiled, "Sure why not… HOLY SHIT, we forgot to call Gilbert!!!" I screamed.

A nurse ran in, "Is everything all right?" She said.

"Oh… Sorry!" I said quietly.

"Nakatsu, watch her for a bit, I'm going to call Gilbert." I said, rushing out.

Outside I called the house.

"Hello?" said Gilbert's voice over the phone.

"Hey, it's Julia." I said.

"Where the heck have you been? I've been trying to call you for like hours." He said.

"Sorry, I had my phone off, I'm at the hospital. And with all the drama I forgot to call you!" I said apologetically.

"What! Is the baby alright?" He said worriedly.

"It's not me, it Mizuki." I said, and quickly gave a recap of what had happened.

"That little ….." he said, "I'm on my way right now."

"No need, we will be on our way home soon. But could you go to the store and make her your famous Chicken Alfredo pasta? She really needs to eat."

"Absolutely." He said. "I'll see you soon, call me if anything changes."

"Okay, I will. Bye." I said, and hung up the phone.

* * *

_Mizuki's POV_

I was dreaming.

_Sano was carrying me. I knew this place. It was the field back at Osaka. I was unconscious. Nakatsu's ball and knocked me out. Suddenly I look of shock flitted across Sano's face, he look down at me. Understanding grew on his face… _

_It was a hot summer night; it was at the bottom of a cliff. I lay there, unconscious, my face flushed as if I had a fever and my ankle wrapped. Suddenly Sano ripped off the sleeves off his shirt, and dunks it into a nearby creek and puts the dampened cloth on my burning forehead. He held me tenderly me his lap. And he slowly, second guessing himself, bent down and kissed me tenderly on my lips…_

_Now it was the moment, all those years ago. I was watching T.V. in my hotel room, flipping channels nonchalantly. And all of a sudden something caught my eye. It was boy, high jumping. It took my breath away, the form and beauty. Nothing had ever fascinated me this much. "Izumi Sano, breaks another record on the high jump..." Izumi Sano I repeated… _

My eyes fluttered opened. Nakatsu and Julia stood near the door, talking baby names. My throat was so dry, I needed water.

"Julia… Nakatsu…" I called my voice scratchy and unfamiliar. "Water…"

"Oh of course!" Julia said, and hurried out to get water.

Nakatsu came over and rumpled my hair and smiled down at me. "Mizuki, smile, okay? I know it's hard to right now, but just smile. I know in the end, everything will be for a reason."

Julia came back with my water, "Yea, I agree with this monkey. Mizuki no matter what, I'm always here for you. I love you my dear."

I felt tears well up, "I love you guys too. Thanks for everything."

* * *

For the next week, they wouldn't let me leave the house. I just stayed home and play games and watched anime.

Gilbert left to climb Mt. Fuji for a week and Julia and Nakatsu had gone to find out the sex of the baby.

Now that they weren't watching my back 24/7, I planned my escape. I called up a Rio Umeda, a friend from my Osaka days, who attended St. Blossom.

We planned to meet at a café not to far from my apartment.

It was a hot summer day, hotter than usual. I dressed in lacey white baby doll strapless summer dress with gold gladiator sandals; it showed off my nice tan. I just put some eye liner and mascara on and went out to meet Rio.

"MIZUKI!!!!" I heard as I approached the café.

"RIO!!!" I screamed back, and ran to her embracing her in a warm hug.

We gushed about the usual… how are you?... You've changed so much!... Why didn't you come visit… for five minutes before we sat down at our table.

"May I take your order?" said our waiter.

"Um, I don't know quite yet…" I said, looking through the menu. "What do you recommend?"

He smiled a bright set of pearly white teeth. Our waiter was quite handsome. He was tall a good head and a half taller than me, he was one of those lean muscular guys, long shaggy hair that covered part of his eyes, and really cute dimples.

"Cause you're so cute, I recommend the strawberry peach smoothie." He said, with a wink.

I blushed. "Than that's what I'll be having." I said.

"Same for me," Rio said.

And he took our orders and went off.

"Mizuki, he was totally hitting on you!" She said, "This is so weird… I'm so used to thinking of you as guy, when you get hit on my guy it's just hilarious!"

I smiled awkwardly. "It's weird for me too. After spending so long pretending to be a guy, dating guys is kind of awkward for me."

Rio laughed. "You should ask if he has girlfriend. I bet he gets hit on a lot at work, I mean look at that butt!" She said, eyeing him as he was helping a customer across the room.

"RIO!" I said, but I sneaked a little peek, and she was right he did have a nice butt.

A few minutes later he brought over our drinks.

"Here are your drinks ladies." He said, smiling that cute dimpled smile. "Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"Your name?" Rio asked flirtatiously.

He laughed… I liked his laugh. "Its Ren. And yours?"

"My name is Rio, and this is my friend Mizuki."

"Nice to meet you both," he said, and gave me a little wink.

After he walked away she gushed about how cute he was and how he was totally hitting on me. I was flattered, but compared to Rio I was just average.

I smiled, and just took in all that she said with a nod. It was easier to just agree and not argue.

An hour later, he returned with the bill. He flashed another killer smile and walked off, looking back and if I wasn't mistaken at me. I blushed as bright as a tomato, and he laughed at my embarrassment.

I reached for my wallet. "I got it covered." Rio said, putting a crisp twenty down on the table. "No arguments, I insist." She said as I opened my mouth to protest.

I smiled and nodded, like I said before it was just better not to argue.

I accused myself to use the restroom. As I got up my feet got tangled with the chair leg and I stumbled, but an arm caught me from hitting the ground. I looked up none other than Ren to hold me up in his arms. "Thanks…" I said, blushing scarlet again.

He flashed another bright smile. "No problem," He said with another wink, but didn't let me go.

"Um…" I said awkwardly. "You can let go of me."

He just smiled. "Why? You just fit so perfectly in my arms. Don't you think its fate?" He said.

I laughed. "Wow, do you flatter all your customers?"

"No only cute ones named Mizuki." He said. He finally let me go with a laugh. Then embarrassed I continued my walk to the restroom. I glanced back to see him in whispered conversation with Rio. I sighed. I knew it, he was only interested in Rio after all, but he was so cute.

* * *

A few days later I got a call from a number I have never seen bfore.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi. Is this Mizuki?" A familiar male voice responded.

"Yes it is. Is this Ren the waiter?" I asked.

"How did you know?" He asked. "Is my voice so lovely you couldn't forget it?"

"Of course!" I said playing along. "How did you get my number by the way?"

"Rio gave it to me when you went to the restroom," He said.

"Remind me to thank Rio later." I said flirtatiously.

"Well what you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Depends, whatever you're doing." I said.

"Oh I like the way you think." He said. "I'll pick you up at 6:00."

"Okay." I said and gave him directions to our apartment.

The phone clicked off.

I was actually excited. Ren was really cute, even if he wasn't my soul mate, one date… what could go wrong?

* * *

_Hmmm… How do you think their date is going to go??? _

_I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry I'm stalling on the wedding. _

_I hope the story isn't to long… _

_Just wondering…_

_Hana Kimi the manga? The Japanese version? Or the Taiwanese version? _

_My favorite is the manga by far! What about you? _

_Tell me what you think! _


End file.
